Lake Family Revisited/Transcript
Four years ago... see a sign called 4 years ago Oliver: "Trick or Eminem!" [The song Crack a Bottle by Eminem plays] And now... Announcer: "Now..." Jessie (Screeching): "YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" sobs histerically as she throws a tantrum, screaming into her pillow Announcer: "Oliver is now 11 and doesn't misbehave." does homework Announcer: "But the 10-year-old is now misbehaving on her own." Jessie: "OLIVER STINKS!" Announcer: "Oliver gets into the sibling rivarly with the british 10-year-old." shrieks from the top of her lungs Announcer: "Jessie vandalizes the whole house." draws a mustache, a unibrow and glasses on Oliver's photo throws a pillow, two more blankets and more dolls Announcer: "She is the exploding, most worst-behaved pre-teen of all time!" stomps her foot on the ground and crosses her arms Jessie: "YOU ARE NOT THE (bleep)ING BOSS OF ME! YOU ARE ONE OF US, OLIVER! YOU ARE ONE OF USSSSSSSS!!!!" Announcer: "Now lashing out and yelling as she can't calm down." Jessie (screeching): "(bleep) YOU YOU LITTLE SCUM!" Jasmin: "Calm down, sweetie." Announcer: "Can Jo help the 10-year-old girl?" Jessie: "SUPERNANNY MUST (bleep)ING FAIL!" Long Time, No See Jo: "Jasmin, it's been a while. How are you?" Jasmin: "I'm okay, Jo." Jo: "You've grown up, Oliver." Oliver: "Yes, I have, Nanny Jo." Jo: "How are you doing now that you're older, Oliver?" Oliver: "I'm doing OK, Nanny Jo...except we have one problem." (Screaming is heard in the background) Oliver, Beatrice, Kent, and Jeff: "Jessie." Jo: "Oh, the adopted 10-year-old girl from England." Oliver: "Yes, Nanny Jo. She is the biggest problem." Jasmin: “We tried the behaviour facilities including BMC, Military School, Boot Camp, Therauptic Boarding School & Residental Treatment Center, But Jessie set those on fire Quinn: “And then we tried Nanny 911, But she drove Nanny Stella away” Lake Family Issues Observation Begins Talk with Mom Jo: "Did Jessie ruin any holidays?" Jasmin: "Yes, She ruined Halloween, Mother’s Day, Father’s Day, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. She is miserable." Jo: “Oh my word...” Observation Continues Parent Meeting House Rules Jo: "Rule 1: Everyone must speak politely. Rule 2: No hitting. Rule 3: No screaming. Rule 4: Put your toys away after you play with them. And rule 5: No splashing people. Jessie, if you are caught breaking any of these rules, you will go on the Naughty Pad for 10 minutes. So don't break any rules, OK?" Jessie: "OK, I got that." Naughty Pad Jo: “Alright Jasmin, and Quinn, I will introduce you to the Naughty Pad.” Jasmin: “Who is it for?” Jo: “For Jessie.” Quinn: “Ok.” Jo: Jasmin and Quinn, where do you want to put it? Jasmin and Quinn: “In the living room!” Jo: “Ok!” and Quinn puts the Naughty Pad in the Living Room Jasmin tries calming down Jessie screams at Oliver Oliver: "STOP SCREAMING!" Jessie: "No, I HOPE YOU GET DONKEY TURD FOR CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Jasmin: "JESSIE! KEEP THIS UP AND YOU WILL BE IN THE NAUGHTY PAD!" Jessie: "NO!!! I HATE THE NAUGHTY PAD! NAUGHTY PAD IS FOR BABIES!" Jasmin: "NO IT IS NOT!" Jessie: "I HOPE OLIVER GOES INSIDE THE NAUGHTY PAAAAAAAADDDD!" Oliver: "No I am not. I am well-behaved!" Jessie (yelling and shrieking): "SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!" Oliver: "Man, that girl has some impulsive behavior. She has a hasty superior to me this time." Jessie: "(bleep) YOU! JASMIN YOU ARE ONE OF US!!!! YOU ARE ONE OF US JASMIN! YOU ARE ONE OF US!!!!!!!!!" Jasmin: "It's okay, calm down." Jessie: "NOOOOOOOO! (bleep) YOU!" confiscates Jessie's Barbie Fashionistas Cutie doll screams and sobs histerically and laying herself down to the floor Jessie: "I WANT MY BARBIE FASHIONISTAS CUTIE DOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!" Jasmin: "If you keep this up, no more doll for you." sighs Jasmin: "How about water?" Jessie: "(bleep)!" gasps Jasmin: "I heard that she has some very exploding behavior. She can't calm down and she is yelling from the top of her lungs!" Jo: "I heard that she is shrieking from the top of her lungs, screaming for her doll." Snack Box Technique Jessie: "Where'd my treats go?" Jo: "Jessie, your parents wanted to throw all of your treats away, because they have a lot of sugar, and also, they're not good for you, Jessie. That means they're unhealthy for you." Jessie: "I WANT MY FOOD BACK! I HATE THIS NEW RULE!" Jo: "Look, Jessie. There will still be plenty of food to eat in this house, but you'll have to eat healthy food from now on." Jasmin: "That's right, Jessie. You're 10 years old, and you must eat healthy like us." Jessie: "I WANT MY TREATS!!!" Quinn: "Calm down, Jessie. We still have food left." Jessie: "NO, I WON'T! NOW, I'M GONNA STARVE!" Jo: "Listen, I promise you won't starve, Jessie. But from now on, you'll just have to eat healthy food." Jessie: "I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE REALLY HARD!!" tries to punch Jo, but Quinn blocks her fist from doing so, Jessie is in tears Quinn: "Jessie, just count to 10, and calm down, OK? Like we said, you'll have something to eat. Just healthy food." runs to her room crying Jasmin: "I have a bad feeling, Jo." Quinn: "Me too. We just threw her favorite food away." Jo: "Don't worry, you two. That kind of food is no good for her." Eating at a restaurant Quinn: "Okay, everyone. We're gonna go eat at Red Robin." Jasmin: "Now, Jessie, I want you to be on your best behavior, otherwise you will go on the Naughty Pad for 10 minutes once we get home." Jessie: "I understand, Mom." (Later, the waiter serves everyone their food) Jessie: "What the heck is that thing?" Jasmin: "It's a crispy chicken salad. Try it, you'll love it." (Jessie smashes the crispy chicken salad and it explodes all over the waiter. Jessie rips the tablecloth and tears it apart.) Quinn: "RIGHT! Come on, kids, we are leaving right now!" Beatrice, Kent, and Jeff: "Aw." Oliver: "Already? But I was gonna get dessert." Quinn: "You can next time. We're leaving because of how your sister acted." (Quinn gets the family into the car and drives away from the restaurant.) (The family reaches home and Jasmin puts Jessie on the Naughty Pad.) Jasmin: "Jessie, the way you acted at the restaurant was completely embarrassing. Until you start behaving again, say goodbye to restaurants." Jessie: "Good! All restaurants suck!" Jo: (interview) "This did not work out well at all because the family was not prepared so it was time for me to introduce the Dining Out Technique and Good Eater technique. Jessie needs some encouragements and praise, not this." Teaching Continues Good Eater Dining Out Technique Jessie vs. the Babysitter Jessie turns over a new leaf Family Test Run Parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Reinforcements Nanny Jojo leaves for good Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts